camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Swegger
History He lived in Detroit, Michigan with his mother, Alicia Swegger, but she was rarely ever at home because he scared her so much. Most people normally avoided him and the few friends he had were either crazy or feared him. Though he was very good at football because of his sear size and strength and track for his speed and endurance, I never got much recognition because most people stayed away from him. He is super intimidating or something like that. He never was very open and was usually an outcast. He got into underground fighting and trained in mixed martial arts, which don’t help his social standings. Alone, fighting, and abnormal, he always felt I was never able to fulfill my potential. He was attacked by a hellhound in a back alley when he was fourteen managed to pound its face in and choked it to death with his bare hands. After that incident, a new kid came to his school and for the first time someone tried to be his friend. Later on he learned he was a satyr, and he took him to Camp Half-Blood that summer. When he was claimed as a son of Deimos, a gigantic wave of terror exploded from him and he let loose one of the most terrifying roar ever heard. The wave was so powerful that the ground was scarred with fissures and craters. Almost all of camp fell to their knee with dread and a lot were weeping, except for the other Deimos, Phobos, and Ares campers. He is not able to re-enact the same power as that day, but he is very close. Now he participates in camp as any other child of Deimos. He excels in sword fighting, close quarters combat, wrestling, running and capture the flag. He is currently sixteen years old. Physical Description He is 6 foot 2 inches, extremely muscular, two hundred seventy-five pounds. He has incredible muscular and cardiac endurance. He can work for several hours and run at top speed or long distances. He has deep brown hair cut as a close buzz. His dark crimson eyes instil a primordial terror that sends most into a quivering slump in seconds, if he wants to. He was recently been using colored contacts to change his eye color to dark brown, so he doesn’t scare too many people away. He has a good tan. He usually wears a t-shirt or muscle shirt with jeans or cargo shorts. Personality He is normally quiet ‘cause he doesn’t usually talks to anyone, but he can be as loud as a jet if need be. When he’s angry, it’s not uncommon to find broken boulders and campers. He’s mostly on his own or with a few others working out or training. He makes sure that people know who they are talking about before they say anything. He doesn’t like leading others or being led, he just does what he wants and that’s it. He is always trying to find his limit, since he can never seem to reach it. Everything is just easier for him or he feels that he is being held back. His learned, slowly, to hold on to the better things in his life, so he’s pretty close with his friends. Weapons His weaponry consists of two larger swords that he uses easily with one hand. They are name Έλεος, “Mercy”, and κρίμα, “Pity”. Neither of which my enemy will ever receive. He also carries a folding knife that once had steel blade, but he had a Hephaestus camper replace it with celestial bronze and enchanted it to double in length when folded out. He has a pair of bladed gauntlets. He occasionally uses his S&W 500 when he needs a certain monster put down. All of his weapons are tinted dark crimson with black edges. Abilities *He is an excellent warriors in battle. *The more fear on battlefield, the stronger he is. *He can create a wave of terror that sends people running. (If exposed to the wave for an extended period people grow paranoid, and eventually insane with fear.) *He can consume and suppress fear, calming his allies. Category:Children of Deimos Category:Demigods Swegger Category:Male Category:Birth Year Unknown